Blown Away
by Skilletpeeps
Summary: When Chloe is little her dad becomes a drug user after her mom dies in Oklahoma DONT ASK WHY When a tornado terorizes her house ,and her dad is tooken what will she do when seven years later she still cant find him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Wolfie! HAHAHA ,ok full moon so I am like blahhh here is a story (NOT A ONESHOT UNLESS NO ONE REVIEWS!) Dont own DP Sadly or Me and NecroWolfie would have had Derek aloooong time ago!  
**

* * *

I sat there besides mom crying. Dad had gotten mad again ,and this time he hadn't just hit me he had yelled at me. He had said I was a useless pig that had gotten my mother killed. After mommy died when I was four daddy had became a mean old man. I looked up to the sky and listened to my mp three player. I knew a twister was coming. The song Blown Away by Carrrie Underwood came on.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies Those storm clouds gather in her eyes Her daddy was a mean old mister Mama was an angel in the ground The weather man called for a twister She prayed blow it down_

I do ,pray it all is blown down. I may be seven ,but I knew how bad he was.

_There s not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house There s not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past_

That's true. I got up and started to run towards home, towards safty.

_Shatter every window 'til it s all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there s nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

Please. I begged the song. I wanted it all gone. I got in the house and daddy wasn't moving. I knew he was passed out from the drugs ,and I wouldn't be able to get him up. I tried anyway. Screw him then! I thought as I ran outside and over to the cellar. I didn't want daddy to die ,but I wasn't going to ether.

_She heard those sirens screaming out Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch She locked herself in the cellar Listened to the screaming of the wind Some people called it taking shelter She called it sweet revenge_

Dad deserved it. He was mean to her, he hurt her a lot. But it was terrifying being alone down her.

_Shatter every window 'til it s all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away 'til there s nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

I was scared. What would happen now that I was alone in the world? Would I go to the aunt that hated me? I hoped not.

_There s not enough rain in Oklahoma To wash the sins out of that house There s not enough wind in Oklahoma To rip the nails out of the past_

The tears fell freely now. I was seven and terrified. I wanted my mommy so daddy would be here too! I would be safe when they were here.

_Shatter every window 'til it s all blown away (blown away)_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
_'til there s nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

It all is blown away. Gone and I prayed it would be. I ran up the cellar steps and opened the door. The house looked like it hadn't been touched ever. I ran inside before I noticed the back of the house ,wich was gone. I ran inside and seen outside. Oh man the back of my home is gone. I thought then remembered that the front was were the living room was. Daddy should be ok! I ran there hoping to find my daddy.

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

When I got there there was a note on the ground. I grabbed it and it said.

_**Chloe**_

_**We have your dad now. We will have you soon enough.**_

_**-EDG**_

She hid the note as the police came in. She looked up into there eyes. She wiped the tears out of her big blue eyes and said. "My d-daddys g-g-gone." I cried out.

One of the officers got down on one knee and asked me my name and how old I was.

"I am Chloe Saunders. I am seven and my mommy and daddy are dead." Is what I said.

"Do you have any family Chloe?" He asked.

I shook my head yes. "An a-aunt in Buffalo New York." I said sadly.

He nodded and took my hand. I held my MP 3 player in my other hand as we walked down to there cop cars. I looked back at my house to see a green eyed boy watching me.

7 YEARS LATER!

I looked around the shabby room my aunt had for me. She was rich and only had me a bed a lap top and some clothes. If I didn't need these things I wouldn't have them. I walk over to the dresser and grab my clothes. Thank god she actually let me buy some clothes. I take them and walk over to the bathroom ,were I take off my pj's and get in the shower. When I finish I dry my blond hair ,and get dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with bluejeans. I brush my hair into a ponytail and leave the bathroom. I start to think about my powers that have plagued me since my dad was stolen. No one else knows he was stolen ,only I do. I walk back into my room to see Maya. She is my ghost friend. You know that power I mentioned earlier? Well yah I am a necromancer. Meya jumps up when she sees me.

"Finally! You take sooo long in the shower!" She says energetically.

I laugh. "I am sorry. Anyway have you seen anything of my dad?" I ask while packing my backpack.

She turns serious. "Sadly no. But I did learn some new people are coming to your school. I think there supernatural."

I think this over. "Do you think Liz, Rae ,and Amber know?"

She shakes her head. "I cant talk to them! You know that ,cause Liz is a vollo and Rae is a fire half demon and Amber is-"

I cut her off. "I gotta go. I cant be late." She nods in understanding.

I run down stairs to see my Aunt Lauren waiting. "Chloe you were almost late. I wont get a taxi to take you."

I nod. "T-thank you Aunt Lauren."

She wrinkles her nose. "And remember ignore the ghost."

I nod again. "Yes Aunt Lauren."

She sighs. "Go on and don't forget to grab something to eat." I nod and go grab a apple.

"Bye Aunt Lauren!" I shout as I walk out of the door.

As soon as I get to school I go to my locker to put my stuff up, then I go back to the commons and sit at a table as I wait for Liz Rae and Amber. I put my head down and start to hum daydream beleiver when I hear someone clear there throat. I look up and there is Royce.

"Hey, whatsa' cute girl like you sitting all alone for?"

I glare at him. Ever since I started coming here he has been trying to get in my pants.

"Go away Royce. I don't like you ,nor will I ever."

He glares and leans real close across the table. "You will be mine Saunders." And with that he storms back over to Liam and Ramon. Then I hear a squeal that could only be Liz's.

"Chloe! Oh my god! We are getting new kids! Well we technically already have them ,but who cares! There here."

I roll my eyes at her excitement. "Have you seen them?" I ask her nicly.

She gives me the 'duhh' look. "Well of course silly! Maya (from darkness rising :D) was all over the big tall one with green eyes. He also had black hair. He looks totally goth."

I think of Maya. She was the fancy cheerleader that was even more preppy then Liz.

"So who are the others?" I ask basically forcing her to stop staring at somewhere in space.

"Oh yahhhh ,well the first one is Derek. Then Simon, he is soooo cute! He looks Asian ,but he is blond. Then there is a girl I think her name is Victoria ,or something. She has short black hair ,and she is going to be soo popular. Like Maya."

I nod sadly. We already had to many Maya wanna be's. There were only to ,but still! I shake my head. No bad thoughts Chloe! Then the bell rings and I tell Liz by as I speed off to class. When I get there I see the new kid Derek sitting in the seat next to mine.

* * *

**Just to clarify this is not a one shot! LALALA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Necrowolfie with your next chapter of Blown away! (ME DID EDIT! By the way me is Wolfie :P)  
**

**Chloe POV**

I couldn't help it I know I've seen this boy before his eyes are just so... Ugh!

"Ok Chloe focus you have school work to do studies to do just forget about that guy!"

He turned around to look at me. I quickly looked away from him and down at my notebook. He studied me like a specimen under a microscope then turned away with a grunt. I spent the rest of class with my head down not looking at the boy with green eyes. When the bell rang I literally ran out of the class to my next class. Math. I hate math and I suck at it. Oh well what can you do? I walked in and went to my usual seat in the back. Once I was seated a boy and a girl walked in. They both looked slightly Korean but the boy had blonde hair. It was probably fake. The girls were going Go-Go over him. I sunk back in my seat. He looked at me and started walking towards me. I sunk down farther in my seat and he sat right next to me. All the girls looked at me angrily. I sunk down even further (if that was even possible). The girl walked over to the other side of the room and sat down.

"Hey."

I looked over and the boy was smiling at me. I looked into his almond brown eyes.

"Simon."

"W-w-what?

"My name's Simon."

I nodded.

"And yours is-?"

"C-C-C-C-Chloe."

"Huh."

My stupid stutter! I was embarrassing myself! The rest of the class we just sat there listening to the teacher and taking notes. Simon kept trying to get my attention but I ignored him. As soon as the bell rang I ran outta there. The rest of the day went by really slow but soon enough it was lunch. I sat at my usual table with Amber Liz and Rae but there was an extra person at our table. It was the girl who walked into math with that Simon guy and he was sitting over at the table with the athletes and his brother nowhere in sight.

"Hey guys who's this?" I asked pointing to the girl.

"This is Tori she's one of the new kids her brother is Simon."

"And Derek." I added

"Whatever."

Of course No one cares about Derek. Probably because he's so rude! Why do I care? Oh well. I sat quietly the rest of lunch until it was over then went to my second to last class. Language arts. My teacher's name was Ms. Megan and she creeps me out sometimes. She's said weird things and done weird thing. She made us write an essay on magic charms and she once she called me up during class and told me about hearing voices and stuff. I usually try to avoid her. I sat in the back and she was giving us our latest lecture on vocab grammar spelling and stuff like that. I was thinking about Derek. Where had I seen him before? I know I have. But I don't remember seeing him I just remember those brilliant gems you call eyes.

"... Saunders you get all that? Ms. Saunders are you paying attention?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes ma'ma."

"Mmhm I bet. Now class-"

She was cut off by the bell.

"Don't forget Vocab lesson 13 due tomorrow!" she yelled over the noise of class getting out. I ran to my last and favorite class. Drama. I met Nate at the door way with a nice greeting and then went to sit at our discussion table. We talked about the play we were putting on. "Beauty and the beast." I of course applied for director because I'm not really into all that on screen stuff. I like behind the scenes. We discussed dressing and characters and talked about the audition dates then class was dismissed and I stayed behind to avoid the crowd. I waited until I couldn't hear anyone in the hall and went to my locker. I grabbed all my stuff and put it in my bag and started to walk of the school (Chloe walks home and there's no Milos cause she has a different life).

"Hey wait up."

I turned around to reveal none other than the charming Simon followed by his brother and sister. He was running to catch up and I felt bad because there was a lot of distance between us so I walked over to him. By the time I got to him though he was so out of breath that he stood there hunched over hands on his knees panting. When he finished he said.

"Hey.'

"Hi."

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"Other than walking home and homework not really."

"You've got to walk? Derek can drive you. Right Bro?"

Derek replied with a grunt that I could almost make out as a sure.

"Ok then let's go!"

I thought quickly. I really didn't want these strangers to know were I lived.

"I can't. My a-a-aunt would freak." I say hoping I sounded sad.

I look over to see Derek. Did he look sad? Of course not! I bet he hates me.

I look back at Simon. "Oh. Okay, well tell us if you ever need a ride. Ok Chloe?"

I nod and turn around to begin walking to my aunts apartment. As soon as I got in I went to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry we haven't updated in forever. We both were detracted with are other accounts and stories. I am sorry, but I don't know about NW... Well enjoy the read and make sure you review!  
**

* * *

**DREAM**

I look around the forest. I have no clue why I am in a forest ,but I will just go with it. I hear something behind me so I start to run away. Instinct I guess. I run for what seems like forever till I trip. All of a sudden I am pounced on. A big black wolf is on top of me growling. It has green eyes. Just like the little boys, just like Derek's eyes...

**END DREAM**

I get up and look around. I look at the watch on my wrist and see that it is three AM. I didn't do my homework! I get up and grab my back pack and start on my homework. I finish at five. I then decide to go shower. When I step out I get dressed and stuff everything back into my backpack. I rush down stairs remembering that Rae said she would pick me up today.

"Bye aunt Lauren." I say as I grab an apple before I leave.

"Don't be late!" She screams as I run out the door.

I roll my eyes, then I am immediately glad she didn't see.

I get outside and there is Rae.

"Get your ass in the car Saunders!" She screams and I laugh.

"Oh shush it Rae!" I say smiling.

"Why don't you cuse Saunders? To afraid?"

I roll my eyes at her. She is like my best friend. "So guess what."

"What?" She says eagerly ready for gossip.

"Meya says the new kids might be supernatural."

She nearly hits the car in front of us. "Rae! It's not that big of a deal!"

She turns to me. "Chloe there are to many supernaturals at are school for it to be a coincidence."

I nod solemnly ,thinking about how most of the people I know are supernaturals. Hell even Royce is! He is like Liz. Sadly. She and him had a huge fight about something and he nearly smashed a brick into her face. The brick was ten ft. away. So we also guess that Liam and Ramon are supernaturals because he hangs out with them ,and his little brother is most likely one because of it being a trait or gene or something. I'm not good in science either.

"We are here!" She says in a dark voice. I look at her and she shrugs.

I look over at are school and sigh. "Oh calm it girl. You don't got any test today."

I look at her with anger in my eyes. "It's that new kid Derek. He was there."

That made her shut up. "What do you mean."

"When I was leaving with the police officer I looked back behind me and he was there. Well a younger version but he was there."

She nods. "Well we don't want to be late. Come on."

I nod and get out of her beat up Mazda. "See you whenever." I say.

"See ya Saunders." She says as she jogs to her first class.

I sigh and go to my locker then head to my first L.A class. I have no clue why but we have two L.A classes. I get in there and wave at . She smiles at me then says.

"Today I need to type up a test so free day!"

I smile. "Ok. Thank you for telling me."

I take my seat as Derek comes in. Liz comes in about a second before bell rings ,followed by Maya. Derek sits besides me again and since doesn't care were we sit Liz sits besides me. Maya sits in front of Liz and turns to stare at Derek.

"So your name is Derek?" She ask.

He nods curtly. "Soo I bet your going to tryout for the football team?"

He mutters. "If they make me."

She laughs. "You are sooo funny. I bet you have had a lot of girl friends."

He turns his glare at her. "No I haven't had one. Anyone that trys is usually a whore."

That makes her pause. She huffs and turns away. Liz giggles as I roll my eyes.

She turns back around and glares at me. "Saunders have you seen your mom lately?" I stop everything. Literally.

"Maya!" Liz shrieks. "Do not bring that up!" I squeeze my eyes close and I fight the tears back then I open them and look at Maya.

"At-least I have my friends." I say staring her in the eyes. Her best friend Serena died last year ,and well if she wants to bring my mom into this I will bring Serena into this. Even if Serena wasn't that bad, she was Maya best friend.

"Oh really Chloe? At least mine was an accident, not planned like your little theory."

That's it I can't take it anymore. I get up and run. I run, and I have no clue were I am going just that I am.


End file.
